


The Way You Make My Heart Beat

by HolidayHelen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi, also my first time posting something online since 2012, but then again i watched the series as they were coming out and im too lazy to rewatch, i feel like i wrote them kinda oc, i like to think this is a fluff os, idk man, this is the first thing i have actually finished in years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayHelen/pseuds/HolidayHelen
Summary: “So what’s this celebration for?”Elena is about to answer but Daisy is faster. “We calllll eet. ‘Da nat diyin partay’.”  And Oh god she’s really drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself for actually doing something apart from playing videogames](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myself+for+actually+doing+something+apart+from+playing+videogames).



> So, heres the thing, English isnt my first language but im a little shit so here it is a probably bad fic that needs a beta read from someone who didnt learn English from videogames and tumblr(Anyone feels like signing up?) So, uh, yeah, feedbacks would be great, since the last time i actually posted a proper fan fic work i was too young and thought XD was an edgy emoji.
> 
> Also i love this ship and the lack of fan fictions bothered me so much i literally forced myself to write this. thanks.

_This is weird._

Robbie thinks as he enters the room. Mack and Elena are holding hands behind the couch they’re sitting on, a sappy smile on both of them, Jemma is pouring herself another shot of whatever she’s serving while Fitz tries to not fall asleep over the counter; His tie is tied around his head and that makes Robbie raise his left eyebrow. Daisy is also there, but also…not there?

She’s ~~screaming~~ singing a song Robbie has never heard before and for a moment he feels like he has entered another dimension. Robbie looks around for May and Coulson and they’re not around. He sighs before turning around to go back to his room.

“ _EEyyy, burning man!”_ Robbie turns around to see Elena smiling at him. Mack is sleeping next to her, a big smile on his face too. Robbie shakes his head when he sees Yoyo’s happy face turn into a frown. “Why soo gruumpyyy?” Her words come out dragged and Robbie can’t believe she is actually wasted right now. “This is a cle-cel,” Elena frowns for a second before continuing.”Celebration! si, ya sabes, celebrarrr!” She opens her arms in a sign of invitation. Robbie thinks it’s rather cute. He looks around one last time; Both Jemma and Fitz are sleeping on the counter now. He wonders who will be the one to complain the most about their hang over tomorrow.

He feels like laughing at the way Daisy is screaming next to the window a song he still can’t recognize but he doesn’t. Robbie walks up to the fridge and grabs a beer. He opens it and waits, for what? He still doesn’t know.

Elena is resting her head on Mack’s shoulder. Robbie decides to talk once Daisy finishes her song; she then proceeds to walk to the counter being very proud of her singing voice, she makes a weird face once she sees Jemma sleeping on top of Fitz’s back. “So what’s this celebration for?”

Elena is about to answer but Daisy is faster. “ _We calllll eet. ‘Da nat diyin partay’.”_ And _Oh god she’s **really** drunk. _

Robbie looks at Daisy’s glassy eyes; she’s smirking in a way that makes Robbie’s insides feel warm. He hates himself for a second there because _no, the last thing I need right now is to sink in even more._ He thinks.

Robbie drinks the rest of his beer in silence. Daisy tries to open another beer at some point but Robbie doesn’t let her, so she pouts at him and Robbie prefers to stare at the ground than facing her eyes.

After 3 minutes or so Elena falls asleep on top of Mack and Robbie feels like it’s time to go to sleep too. 

He looks at his right to see Daisy humming another song, it’s slow and she looks so peaceful and calm it makes Robbie start to think that maybe, _just maybe_ , Daisy could feel the same about him one day. He has hope, but he will also never admit that last part to himself.

“Well, I’m afraid it’s time to go to sleep.” Robbie tries not to laugh when Fitz starts to snore once the silence falls yet Daisy does. Robbie quickly nods at her to be quiet. She smiles in an innocent way that lets you know it’s not innocent at all and nods. Robbie sighs trying to keep his smile to come out. He grabs her gently by the elbow and walks her to the hallway. She’s giggling like crazy and Robbie has to shush at her every 5 seconds.   

“Now, off to your room.” Robbie says under his breath. They start to walk and at some point Daisy starts to hold off his neck and Robbie feels warm inside.

_This isn’t high school, for god’s sake._

He reminds himself.

They make it to her room, it isn’t small but it isn’t big either. Daisy collapses on her bed, her grip still strong on his neck making him fall next to her. Robbie starts to feel like dying again. “Daisy.” He whispers and she’s still giggling.

_“Come ooooon, Robbieeeee, ssleeeep with meee.”_

She’s dragging her words and batting her eyes at him.

His heart stops for a second; then it starts to beat very fast. His face is hot and red. What is he supposed to do, let her down gently or just leave the room? Would she even remember? And most important, is this the alcohol talking or-?

“S’ getting’ cold,” Daisy’s eyes were closed now and Robbie’s mind was still going on at full speed. She unfolded the blanket at the bottom of the bed and quickly covered both of them. Robbie was still in shock. Wondering when she had made them both lay in her bed face to face. Is she really that fast? Or is he really that slow?

They were both using their uniforms but apparently Daisy didn’t mind. She wrapped her arms around his torso and her legs around his. Her boots quickly making marks on his calves. Robbie felt like exploding, probably into a ball of happiness, or a ball of fire; both very probable at the moment.

_“G’night.”_

She yawned against his chest.

Robbie awkwardly cleared his throat. What is he supposed to do now? , Should he hug her too? Or should he leave?

It took him 5 minutes; his gentleman side and his “ _this isn’t high school, please behave like an adult”_ side both decided the best thing to do is to leave.  Yet the inner he wished for the power to stop time. ( _And oh wow, since when is he a sentimental person?)_

 After a sad sigh, he started to slowly untangle their legs.

Daisy’s grip around his torso got tighter and Robbie’s heart jumped for the tenth time in the last 2o minutes. He wondered for a second if Daisy could hear his heartbeat.

 Daisy snuggled closer to him. _“Don’t go…please.”_

And honestly, who is Robbie to displease Daisy like that?

 

 

 


	2. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly, all is good again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did it. I wrote a second part. I hate myself but i also think i made this longer that the first part and i liked it even more???. Anywho, feedback is verily advised. Uh, idk i think i still need a beta reader. Anywho, please enjoy :)

The first one to wake up is Robbie, of course he is. Daisy is lightly snoring at the opposite side of the bed. Robbie smiles at her. He considers for a moment to take a picture of her drooling but he doesn’t want to ruin the calm atmosphere by looking for his phone. For a seconds, everything feels like it fits. _It feels good._ Robbie can’t help to think.

5 seconds later Robbie remembers he has a concerned brother at home who doesn’t know where he is. His first thought is to find a clock, then the sunlight. He tries to look around without moving too much.

_Why are there no damn windows in here?_

Robbie sighs. He lies back on the bed; his legs feel cramped after having Daisy’s boots on top of them all night. He still regrets nothing. Robbie looks at the grey ceiling while wondering if Gabe is already up or not. He feels guilty for a second once he remembers he didn’t messaged Gabe he wasn’t sleeping at home last night.

It takes Robbie 5 minutes to finally sit on the bed, he does it slowly and as quiet as possible. He wants to wake her up. He hesitates.

_Would she even remember?_

_Probably not._

He shooks his head and starts to look for his phone. He finds at the end of the bed and feels slightly relieved to see that it’s only 7:19 a.m

He fixes his jacket, finds his car keys on the inside of his pockets and sends Gabe a quick text.

**7:20- Hey im still alive, ill be home in 20.**

Robbie looks at Daisy one last time, she’s snoring and drooling on her pillow; he finds it cute and hates himself for it. He leaves the trash can on her side of the bed just in case and then he hesitates for a second time. Robbie sighs before leaning over her. He kisses her slightly on the forehead and half of him hopes that will wake her up. But it doesn’t.

_S’ not that weird, right?_

He decides enough time has passed and leaves the room quietly. He decides to stop by the rec room to check on his…  _ ~~Friends? companions? Teammates?~~_ Acquaintances one last time. He enters and sees Fitz on the floor in front of the counter; his tie is still around his head. He’s moaning in pain and doesn’t seem to notice Robbie’s presence. Jemma is sleeping on top of a white fluffy rug in front of the couch whilst Mack sleeps on said couch. Robbie smirks once he see’s Elena, she’s sitting on a barstool, her face looks puffy and she’s massaging her forehead. Robbie considers scaring her, so he walks towards her and out of nowhere she speaks with a voice so cold it made him rethink his life choices for a second there.

_“Ni se te ocurra hablar, burnin man.”_

Robbie retains himself from laughing at her misery. He quietly grabs her water bottle from the fridge and thinks that it’d be easier if he spoke in Spanish. He opens his mouth but she’s faster,  _except when she’s drunk_. He thinks.

“If you want to take car out,” she breaths slowly and Robbie opens the water bottle for her because she’s  _ **suffering**_ right now.  _”Just pull yellow lever.”_

Robbie feels confused because he wasn’t going to ask that. He feels a little bit disappointed. He shrugs and thinks it’d be better if he just left. So he smiles thankfully at her and nods.  

“Gracias.” That’s all he says before leaving again. He feels his phone buzz inside his pocket. He sighs because the stupid part of him hopes its Daisy sending him an angry text for not waking her up before he left. Yet the smart side, the one that he tries very hard to listen to is disappointed in him because the last thing Daisy needs right now is him.

The text is from Gabe and he tries to not feel slightly disappointed about it.

**7:32- K, I love you tooooooooooo.**

Robbie smiles at the screen. “You little shit.” He says under his breath. Robbie enters to the back of the Zephyr and sees Lucy. He feels comfortable once he sees his car. He walks up to  _her_ and gives her a few pats on the roof while going to the yellow lever. And after he pulls it down, it all gets slightly easier. It takes the door 3 minutes to completely open, and in all those 3 minutes half of Robbie hopes for Daisy to appear while the other half feels relieved when she doesn’t show up.

He enters Lucy, and it all feels familiar again. He turns on the engine and the tremor of the car makes him feel like anything is possible again. And he wants to go, to move on with his life, he really does. The shift stick is on R but his foot won’t let the brakes go. He glances at the door one last time. The stupid part of him doesn’t wants to say goodbye to the first person who isn’t scared of him. So instead he silently counts to 5; his gaze never leaving the door.

_And nothing. ** ~~Or more like no one~~** ~~.~~_ ~~~~

Robbie sighs, it’s a mix between sadness and relieve. Because in the end, the last thing he wants is to hurt her too. Robbie knows she’s got her own stuff to figure out by herself too.

He slowly lifts his foot off the brakes. Like if his body was slowly letting her go too. It’s easier once he enters the highway; there is nothing there that reminds him of Daisy.

Robbie turns on the radio and a sad love song starts to sound. He doesn’t know if whether to laugh or cry. Instead he snorts and changes the station.

_“And up next! How to fix a broken heart!”_

**Click**

_“It’s seven forty five people, I hope this Friday morning has been great so far! And up next, here comes a classic love so-“_

**Click**

_“What is love?...baby don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me, no more.”_

_Isn’t this song supposed to be dead?!_

**Click**

_“Te clavaste, te clavaste, aquí en mi corazoooon. Y de amor has llenado mi alm-“_

Robbie turned off the radio. Even the Spanish station was failing him now. He spent the rest of the ride in silence. It took him 15 minutes to get home, and he only spent 7 of them thinking about Daisy. He considered it an improvement.

Once Robbie got home he ate breakfast alone, Gabe was already at school. So the older Reyes took a shower and got ready for work. He responded Gabe’s text and sighed before turning on Lucy’s engine. He also filled her tank and washed her windows. He arrived work 12 minutes late. He apologized to Canelo and the boys started to tease him about the ‘hot chick that was here last time’ and how he disappeared after that.

He smirked at them while fixing the upper part of his uniform; it felt as if the last weeks hadn’t happened at all. “Can’t a man have his privacy?”

Robbie walked to the car he was working one right before he had to do the whole saving the world thing. And just like that, Robbie’s life went back to the same routine. He often wondered how long until they met again. He would see Shield on the news now and then, but never her. He’d punished the bad and kill the worst. He’d fix Doña Rosa’s car for free and she’d give them bowls full of food that would last for days. It all was strangely good. Gabe would often joke more about the ghost rider and Robbie found a little bit of peace in that. Knowing that his brother accepted him, with avenging devil and all made him feel like a hero for once. Even though he never planned on being one.

It takes 9 months before Robbie and Daisy meet again. In those 9 months the world almost ended twice, an earthquake destroyed his and Gabe’s house; he then collected enough money from the street racing and finally managed to get his brother out of the neighborhood. It’s all well.

It’s a week before Christmas and Robbie is supposed to be working on her ex-classmate’s car. Even though the car is always fine she insists on coming once every 4 weeks for ‘monthly checkups’. Robbie would stop her from spending 50 dollars for a checkup every month but since those checkups give him an excuse to take a nap during work hours he prefers not to.

“Ey!, Robbie!, someone’s here looking for you!” Robbie sighs and with his eyes still closed yells from under the car. “If it’s Laura’s car tell her she can pick it up already!” He yawns before wheeling himself out from under the car.

He looks up…and there she is.

_She is bright like the sun._

It’s the first thing that goes through Robbie’s mind. Robbie’s heart start to race like it hasn’t had in months. Time slows down for him. She is smiling and her hands are resting on her hips. Daisy’s hair is a bit longer now, it’s brown instead of dark and she’s wearing bright colors now; white jeans, a white blouse with a light brown cardigan. Robbie feels like this is a surreal dream.

She kicks him lightly on the bottom of this work boot. He stands up, how, he doesn’t know. Robbie wants to know what she’s thinking, he wonders if she ever thought about him, if she’s mad at him or if she even remembers when they slept on the same bed. There are some many things going through Robbie’s mind that he doesn’t notice when she starts to talk. She’s moving her lips and all Robbie can think of is if she’s here on a friendly visit or a Shield visit. He then realizes he doesn’t really care because _she’s here._

And she seems to notice because she lightly taps him on the left shoulder and he can hear again; his coworkers are whistling at them and Daisy just laughs. He feels lightheaded for a few seconds.

_She’s here._

That’s all Robbie can think about. It takes him a few seconds to recover. He clears his throat and _nothing_ comes out of his mouth _._  Robbie cocks his head to the gate instead and Daisy nods. They start to walk in silence; and Robbie’s coworkers are still whistling at them and saying how mad Canelo will be once he notices Robbie isn’t in his work station anymore. Robbie doesn’t care.

 He’s sure she can hear his heart beating. His hand is hanging on his side. Suddenly, his pinky finger is being intertwined with hers. He looks at her with a big smile on his face and she’s blushing.

_And suddenly, all is good again._

 


End file.
